Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat N
Heat N of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the fourteenth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat N was originally broadcast on January 12, 2001 on BBC Two. *Heat N was one of the few times that there was an even 2-2-2 split of newcomers, veterans and seeds. Interestingly, both newcomers in this heat lost in the first round, and the two seeds met in the heat final. *Heat N was the third of only four times that a lower seed won the heat, the other occasions being Heat B of Series 4, Heat J of Series 4, and Heat G of Series 5. **Along with Heat B, Heat N was one of the few to feature the two seeds meeting in the heat final, with the lower seed prevailing. *This heat was the début of Team EyeEye in the main competition with a heavyweight non-walker. *The second eliminator was a potential grudge match between X-Terminator and Judge Shred from the previous series, although both machines qualified. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Behemoth (6) vs Rambot vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger Arnold Arnold Terminegger sped out to ram Behemoth's front scoop, then was pursued by the World Championship Runner-Up. Behemoth attempted a flip, but missed, then Arnold rammed it side-on and lifted the seeded machine up. Behemoth fired the scoop to shake it loose, but to no avail. Arnold spun Behemoth around, trying to turn it over, when Rambot rammed the two. Still stuck on Arnold's lifter, Behemoth was momentarily scorched over a flame jet and then finally Arnold let it down. Rambot sped over the scoop of Behemoth, so quick that Behemoth missed with its lifter. Rambot reversed into the back of Behemoth, while the yellow and black robot turned Arnold on its side. Arnold bounced back down, but Behemoth was quick to flip it again. with some help from Rambot, Arnold was soon back on its wheels, but the former pushed it towards the CPZ, Behemoth followed eagerly. Arnold escaped from the wedge of Rambot, therefore Rambot drove into the CPZ itself. It escaped, but then spun madly and drove back in. Rambot escaped easily, slipping underneath Sergeant Bash. Rambot began shovelling Arnold again, when Behemoth flipped the latter on its side again. Arnold used the self-righting wings to get back up, when Rambot was attacked by Behemoth. Behemoth turned Rambot over, but being invertible, Rambot had nothing to worry about. Behemoth flipped it back the right way up, then Rambot spun away. Behemoth flipped Arnold yet again, Arnold self-righted using the wings. Behemoth pursued Rambot, then pushed Arnold back into the clutches of Dead Metal, but the latter escaped before he could close the claws. Rambot buffeted Arnold again, then Behemoth tried to flip it against the side wall, but couldn't as Rambot slammed into the two. Behemoth then lifted Rambot and Arnold at the same time, dropping them after a while. Rambot chased Behemoth, only to be turned on its back again. Rambot pushed Behemoth side-on, then powered Arnold into the side wall. Rambot appeared to be pinned for a short while, then spun away. Behemoth lifted Arnold up, but couldn't get it over this time. Arnold again lifted Behemoth up, but Behemoth fell off the lifter this time. In the dying seconds, Rambot spun aimlessly as cease was called. The judges decided to eliminate Rambot, putting Behemoth and Arnold Arnold Terminegger through. Qualified: Behemoth & Arnold Arnold Terminegger X-Terminator 2 (22) vs Judge Shred 2 vs Millennium Bug X-Terminator attacked Judge Shred immediately, but failed to land a blow. It then rammed and axed Judge Shred, causing no damage though. X-Terminator pursued the judge, who used its own axe to defend itself. X-Terminator rammed Judge Shred into the side wall, then went on to nudge Millennium Bug. X-Terminator retreated, then Judge Shred lifted some unattached protection off one of the bug's legs. X-terminator then hacked another protection off with its axe, then retracted and dragged another one off. Judge Shred hit a leg on Millennium Bug with its axe, then was axed itself by X-terminator. X-Terminator backed away from Judge Shred, then darted over a flame jet and buffeted Judge Shred, then the two rammed each other. X-terminator hammered Judge Shred twice, both blows doing no damage at all. Judge Shred hacked at X-Terminator with its axe, while the latter pounded it into a side wall. X-Terminator backed away from Judge Shred to knock off another unattached leg panel. After this, Millennium Bug began smoking, then Judge Shred nudged the walker from behind. X-Terminator battered into Millennium Bug at full speed, the impact shaking off another leg panel. X-terminator rammed it again, doing no visible damage this time. At this point the spinner on the back of Millennium Bug stopped, as X-terminator rammed and axed it again. Judge Shred put the bug finally out of its misery as it lifted it up onto its back end. Millennium bug's legs flailed aimlessly as Dead Metal closed in. Meanwhile, X-Terminator and Judge Shred battled each other over a flame jet, as the judge got its lifter at the front to work. Dead Metal sliced into one of the squirming legs of the bug, causing sparks to fly. Millennium Bug was dropped on its back, then sliced again by Dead Metal. It was placed on the floor flipper, thrown, landed the right way up but bounced off its legs and onto its back again. Millennium Bug was sawed by Dead Metal again, as cease was called. The bitter rivals were through. Qualified: X-Terminator 2 & Judge Shred 2 Semi-Finals Behemoth (6) vs Judge Shred 2 The two machines evaded each other at the start, before Judge Shred got underneath Behemoth and pushed it towards a CPZ, where Dead Metal attacked it. Behemoth lifted the House Robot to escape from his grasp, before slowly Behemoth tipped its opponent over, and because Judge Shred's axe was lacking in power, it couldn't self right as it was intended. Sir Killalot and Sergeant Bash attacked Judge Shred, damaging it. Dead Metal sawed Judge Shred, before Killalot spun it round. Shunt axed Judge Shred, then Dead Metal ended its torture and shoved it into the pit. Winner: Behemoth X-Terminator 2 (22) vs Arnold A. Terminegger Straight from the start, X-Terminator attacked Arnold, Arnold Terminegger with its axe, and forced it over the flames. Arnold tried to position itself, but X-Terminator pushed it into the Arena wall. Dead Metal tried to attack Arnold, but it escaped easily. X-Terminator axed its opponent again, but was then flipped on its side by Arnold before it self-righted and shoved Arnold into the wall, continuing to axe it. X-Terminator drove around the arena, before axing Arnold's weapon and pushing it into Sir Killalot. It dragged Arnold A. into the arena wall, but was attacked by Sergeant Bash. X-Terminator axed Arnold once more, just before cease was called, and won the judges decision. Winner: X-Terminator 2 Final Behemoth (6) vs X-Terminator 2 (22) X-Terminator had a lifting arm for this fight in place of the ineffective axe, but was flipped over almost immediately by Behemoth. It self-righted, but Behemoth tipped it twice more. X-Terminator's Srimech worked on each occasion, and it lifted up its opponent, but couldn't overturn it. Behemoth escaped, but was lifted again. Behemoth kept trying to avoid X-Terrminator's lifter, but was lifted twice more and began to lose power. X-Terminator was somewhat controversially given the win by the judges. Heat Winner: X-Terminator 2 {quote|While the roboteers, on their fingernails gnaw, it's always time for action, here on Robot Wars!|Craig Charles' sign-off}} Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat N, the Pinball featured Firestorm 2. Pinball Warrior - Firestorm 2 Score: 135 points Category:The Fourth Wars